Stolen Shots
by Kaorei
Summary: Five times Hiro and Tadashi have been caught having a cute, brotherly moment. Alive!Tadashi.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6. It belongs to Disney and Marvel.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>S<strong>tolen **S**hots

_The whole team and Aunt Cass all secretly fangirl (and fanboy) over the two Hamada brothers._

* * *

><p>When Tadashi Hamada woke up from his coma, he and his little brother Hiro became closer than they already were.<p>

They spent all their time together to make up for the past few months Tadashi had been at the hospital recovering from the accident.

Occasionally, the team would find them in cute, little situations.

And they couldn't help but take a picture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Moment 01<strong>

"Hiro, your hair's all messy," Tadashi stated, while he typed away at his computer, adding a bunch of new codes into Baymax's chip.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed before, but it's always messy," Hiro chuckled, while he fixed the holes on his nursebot's vinyl skin.

"Not _this_ messy. It looks like a bird's nest."

"It's not _that_ bad. Geez, you make it sound like it's the end of the world."

Tadashi saved his files and got up from his seat. He walked over to his desk and picked up a brush, then walked to the couch on the other side of his and Hiro's study lab.

He sat cross-legged and patted his lap, "Sit here. I'll fix your hair."

"Tadashi, it's alright. No one cares about how messy my hair is-"

"Hiro."

"But-"

"_Hiro_."

"…Fine."

Hiro walked away from the deactivated robot and sat on his big brother's lap. He didn't want to get into a fight with Tadashi; he was recently (okay, a month and a half can't really be called recent, but still) released from the hospital, and he didn't want to give him a hard time.

He eased into his brother's touched and smiled to himself as Tadashi worked his way through the tangles and the knots.

Wasabi stood outside of the room, peaking through the door. He wanted to let the two boys know about a new idea he had for his suit, when he overheard their argument. He didn't want to just walk in on this moment; it would be pretty awkward. So, he just watched as Tadashi brushed his little brother's hair over and over.

"…Okay, this might take a while," he said calmly (and sounding all creeped out), when inside, he was actually screaming excitedly like a little girl. "I should leave them alone…"

Wasabi then walked away… only to walk right back. He took out his smartphone.

_Snap!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Moment 02<strong>

"Hiro."

"Yeah?"

"Personal space."

"Never heard of it."

Tadashi was sitting on a chair, finishing up a three-thousand word essay for his English class. Hiro decided to be an annoying little brother and sat himself on his older brother's lap. He had his laptop on his lap, working on his own homework as well.

"Hiro, get off," Tadashi said exasperatedly.

"Nope," Hiro smiled to himself.

"I'll drop you."

"Your brother complex side will catch me." Hiro was right. Tadashi would never let him fall, plus he was holding a laptop, and if anything were to happen to it, Tadashi would be in heaps of trouble.

"Alright, fine. Just don't try anything funny."

With that, Tadashi rested his head on top of Hiro's and continued writing his essay, and Hiro continued working on his homework.

Outside, Honey Lemon quietly fangirled at the scene before her and took out her phone. She wanted to ask Tadashi for some help on their English essay, but now… well, it seems he isn't an option anymore.

"I'll ask Wasabi for some help instead," she giggled. She'd never dream of interrupting this precious, brotherly moment.

_Snap!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Moment 03<strong>

"Hi, I'm Tadashi and I'm a naggy mother hen."

"_Hiro._"

Hiro and Tadashi were in their study lab, both taking a break from studying. Hiro had on his big brother's _San Fransokyo Ninjas_ hat, and instead of his usual blue hoodie, he had on Tadashi's gray cardigan and teal vest. The hat was a bit tight, considering he had a big head, but the cardigan and the vest were way too big.

"You know, it actually looks good on you, even if they're a bit big," Tadashi said.

"Really?" Hiro grinned.

"Nope," Tadashi laughed as he watched his brother's face fall.

"Well, whatever," Hiro hugged, crossing his arms. The sleeves lightly whipped him, due to being too long. "They're comfy. I'm keeping them on for the whole day."

"No way," Tadashi said. "What am _I_ supposed to wear then? Your hoodie?"

"Sure."

"No."

"Try it on!"

"No way, Hiro!"

"TRY IT ON!"

Tadashi groaned and picked up Hiro's blue hoodie that was lying on the couch. He put it on and grimaced at how short it was. The sleeves only went up to three-quarters of his arms.

"Wow, you're _tiny_," he commented. Hiro slapped him with the ends of his brother's shirts' sleeves that went way past his arms. "Hey!"

Just outside of the room was GoGo peeking through the door, trying to control her laughter at the sight before her. What were they even doing?

"This'll be great for blackmail," she smirked as she took out her phone. "Sorry, geniuses."

_Snap!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Moment 04<strong>

"A little more on the right…"

"Like this?"

"Too much, too much! More on the left!"

"Like this?"

"Too much again! What are you doing, Tadashi?!"

The two Hamada brothers were fixing up Baymax's body. It suffered a few damages after the last fight, and they both agreed to fix it together. There was one slight problem though; the tool they needed was placed on a really tall shelf, frustrating them to no end.

"How did it even get up there?" Hiro asked, stretching his hand out to try to reach it.

"You think I know?" Tadashi cried, going on his tippy-toes to hopefully make it a lot easier for Hiro.

Did I fail to mention that Hiro was sitting on Tadashi's shoulders?

They thought it was a better idea than going through the trouble of looking for a stool. They had spent almost fifteen minutes trying to get it; a stool would've been the better option. But Tadashi had to admit that he really did miss giving Hiro piggyback rides and shoulder rides. Hiro enjoyed this little moment himself.

"Just a little more…!" Hiro said as he pushed harder on his brother's head with his left hand, and stretched his right hand further.

"Hiro, that hurts!" Tadashi complained.

Fred stood outside of the room. He was just passing by to pick up the comic book he left at the lab, when he caught sight of the two. It looked so funny and childish to him.

"Hah, man, I gotta show everyone else!" he exclaimed to himself quietly, bringing out his phone and pretending he worked at _The Daily Bugle_ from _Spiderman_. This convinced him that he had to take a 'Peter Parker' quality picture.

_Snap!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Moment 05<strong>

"Hiro, Tadashi, time for din… ner…" Aunt Cass trailed off when she saw the sight before her.

Tadashi and Hiro were both fast asleep on the latter's bed, lying over the blanket and giving their aunt a full view of the positions they were in. Hiro was all cuddled up into his brother's chest, and Tadashi's chin rested on top of Hiro's head, while his arms hugged him.

Cass covered her mouth before she could let out an excited squeal. She smiled at the sight; can her nephews get any cuter? She admits she had always loved how much they both cared for each other and watched each other's backs.

With an idea in mind, she left the room only to return a few minutes later with a digital camera in her hand.

"So much for dinner," she laughed.

_Snap!_

…_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

* * *

><p>It was seven in the morning, the time the Lucky Cat Café opened at, and Hiro and Tadashi were fast asleep in the exact same positions from the night before. Aunt Cass was emptying her <strong>TIPS<strong> jar, when the familiar chimes signifying that the door had opened resounded in the little shop. She looked up and smiled at her early customers.

"Morning, Aunt Cass," the four people said at the same time, in different tones, as they entered the café. Wasabi was a morning person, so his greeting was quite normal. Honey Lemon and Fred greeted her cheerfully, while GoGo said it grumpily.

"Good morning, all of you!" Cass exclaimed. She was jumping up and down excitedly, the **TIPS** jar in her hand making little clinking noises due to all the coins that were in there. "Take a seat, I have to show you guys what I saw yesterday!"

She zoomed out of the room, and they all sat down at a table and waited for Aunt Cass to show them what she was so excited about. She returned not too long after with some coffee and gave some to everyone and herself. She then sat down and took out a printed shot of her two nephews sleeping together, just taken yesterday.

"Aren't they just _adorable_?" Cass squealed, along with Honey. "These two have been inseparable since the day Tadashi returned from the hospital. I just wanna squish both of their little cheeks and _augh_, these boys will be the death of me."

"They're both such brocons," GoGo commented, taking a sip of her coffee. She secretly thought it was kind of sweet, but _no way_ would she ever admit it in front of everyone.

"Yeah, I mean, it's cute and all, but isn't it also kinda weird?" Wasabi asked. "Hiro's turning fifteen soon… and Tadashi's almost nineteen-"

"Oh, _sh_," Honey said, slapping his arm. "Hiro's just really happy Tadashi's alive; it's only natural he'd be all clingy. It'll rub off in a few weeks or so, and Tadashi doesn't seem to mind either, so just let them be, Wasabi!"

"Oh, dudes, you gotta check out what _I_ saw a few days ago," Fred suddenly said. He took out his smartphone and showed them all a picture of Hiro sitting on Tadashi's shoulders. Hiro had his arm stretched out; it looked as though he was trying to reach something.

"Wow, that's a really nice shot, Fred," Honey complimented. "Thank goodness, I thought I was the only one who took a picture of them too." She took out her phone.

"Honey, it wouldn't matter if you took the picture. You take pictures of everything. _Fred_ taking a picture is creepy…" Wasabi said. Fred just shrugged.

Honey Lemon revealed a picture of Hiro with his laptop on his lap, sitting on Tadashi's lap, while Tadashi was messing around with his computer. Aunt Cass _aww_'d at the picture.

"Okay, fine, you're all sharing, so I might as well share too," Wasabi gave in and took out his phone. He showed them a picture of Tadashi brushing his younger brother's hair.

While everyone was busy talking about the latest snap, GoGo scoffed.

"You call _that_ a picture?" she smirked.

"No way. GoGo, you too?" Fred asked, bewildered. This was so out of character for her.

"Hey, I've got my reasons," she answered, and took out her phone. "Now get a load of _this_." She revealed a picture of Hiro wearing his brother's clothes that were obviously way too big for him and Tadashi wearing his brother's hoodie that was obviously way too small.

"Hey, Hiro looks like a mini version of Tadashi!" Fred laughed as Wasabi, Honey and Cass just stared. The Hamada brothers were too cute (and geez, their brother complex was a lot bigger than they initially thought).

"OH MY GOSH, YOU HAVE TO SEND THAT TO ME," Aunt Cass screeched, reaching out for GoGo's phone. The teen held it out of reach for her, waving a finger around.

"No freebies. Not even for you, Aunt Cass," she smirked.

"GoGo…" Honey said with a tone of disapproval. "Come on, that isn't really nece-"

"I'm broke. Cut me some slack," she reasoned, all while cutting the blonde off. "Twenty."

Cass looked down at the **TIPS** jar resting on the table. She counted what was left in it, "FIFTEEN."

"Deal."

Little did they know, the Hamada brothers were sitting by the stairs, eavesdropping.

"I say we hack their phones and delete the pictures, and burn Aunt Cass' prints," Hiro groaned and buried his face in his hands. "This is so embarrassing."

Tadashi saw the look on Aunt Cass' face when she observed each picture. She looked too happy and excited over all this; Tadashi didn't want to take this away from her. He thought of it as a 'thank you' kind of gift for her for taking care of Hiro when he couldn't, and for taking care of both of them since the death of their parents.

"No," Tadashi smiled, and Hiro stared at his brother in complete shock. "It's alright. Let them keep the pictures."

Needless to say, Tadashi immediately regretted his decision when the whole group wouldn't stop teasing him and Hiro about the stolen shots.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you've read "How Are You Today?" and "Never Been Better", you'd know I've got a thing for counting LOL. This happens a little after "Never Been Better", but you don't have to read it to understand what's going on. But if you have, think of this as a little extra. :D

The moments above were inspired by some Hiro and Tadashi art by tumblr user **yukipri**! Just wanted to give her some credit! She draws a lot of Big Hero 6 fanart, and I _highly_ suggest you go check out her tumblr! I fell in love with them the moment I laid my eyes on them because they're_ adorable._ No seriously, I'm actually gonna cry right now cause they're so cute. ;w;

I hope you liked it! Please review! :)


End file.
